Bertie the Bus
|origin= }} * Coming Soon |writer= Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, & David Mitton Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= Terence the Tractor }} Bertie the Bus is the eighth episode of the miniseries. Plot One day, Thomas was waiting at a junction when a small red bus arrived. “Hello,” said Thomas, “Who are you?” “I'm Bertie, who are you?” “I'm Thomas. I run this branch line.” “So you’re Thomas. Ah, I remember now. You got stuck in the snow. I took your passengers, and Terence the tractor pulled you out. I've come to help with your passengers today.” “Help me?! I can go faster than you.” “You can't,” replied Bertie. “I can,” huffed Thomas. “I'll race you,” said Bertie. Their drivers agreed to the race going ahead. The stationmaster said: “Are you ready? Go!” The two set off. Thomas never could go fast at first and Bertie drew in front. “Why don't you go fast? Why don't you go fast?” said Annie and Clarabel. “Wait and see. Wait and see,” replied Thomas. “He's a long way ahead,” wailed the coaches. But Thomas didn't mind. He had remembered the level crossing. There was Bertie fuming at the gates, as they sailed happily through. “Goodbye, Bertie,” said Thomas. After that, the road left the railway so they couldn't see Bertie. Then, they had to stop at Dryaw Station to let of passengers. “Peep-peep-peep. Get out quickly please,” called Thomas. And off he puffed. “Come along. Come along,” sang Thomas. “We’re coming along. We're coming along,” sang Annie and Clarabel. “Hurry, hurry, hurry.” Then, he looked up ahead. There was Bertie tooting triumphantly on his horn. [Bertie’s horn is heard.] “Oh, deary me. Oh, desert me,” said Thomas. “Steady, Thomas,” said his driver, “We’ll beat Bertie yet.” “We’ll beat Bertie yet. We’ll beat Bertie yet,” echoed the coaches. “We’ll do it. We’ll do it,” panted Thomas, “Oh, bother, there's Elsbridge Station.” Then, he heard Bertie. “Goodbye, Thomas. Sorry I can't stop. We buses have to work, you know.” And Bertie rolled away. “Oh, dear,” thought Thomas, “We've lost.” But he felt better after a drink. Then, the signal dropped. “Hurrah, we're off. Hurrah, we're off,” said Thomas. As they crossed a bridge, they heard an impatient ‘Honk, honk’. [Bertie’s horn is heard.] There was Bertie waiting at the traffic light. The light turn green, and he started with a roar and began chasing Thomas again. Now Thomas reached his full speed. Bertie tried hard, but Thomas was too fast. Whistling triumphantly, Thomas plunged into a tunnel, leaving Bertie toiling far behind. “I've done it. I've done it,” panted Thomas. “We've done it. Hooray! We've done it. Hooray!” chanted Annie and Clarabel as they whooshed into the last station. [Thomas’ whistle is heard.] [Bertie’s horn is heard.] Everyone was there to celebrate Thomas’ victory. They gave Bertie a big welcome too. “Well done Thomas,” said Bertie, “That was fun, but to beat you over that hill, I shall have to grow wings and be an airplane.” Thomas and Bertie now keep each other very busy. They often talk about their race, but Bertie's passengers don't like being bounced around like peas in a frying pan, and Sir Topham Hatt has warned Thomas not to race at dangerous speeds. So, although, between you and me, they would like to have another race, I don't think they ever will. Do you? Characters * * * * Mrs. Kyndley * * Locations * Elsbridge * * Dryaw * River Els * The Windmill * Terence's Field * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Knapford Bus Yard * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Lower Arlesburgh Trivia * This episode is based on the first season episode, Thomas and Bertie. * A reference to the first season episode, Thomas, Terence and the Snow is made. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Episodes about Thomas Category:Episodes About Bertie Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes